


Us

by Tortellini



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, POV Multiple, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Snapshots.Drabbles
Relationships: Nora Barlow/Ernst Volger





	Us

_"Distance" by Christina Perry_

Nora Barlow opened her eyes to beams of soft golden sunlight. It was amazing how they penetrated the gauze of the curtains. She rolled over on the bed then, her short dark hair a kind of tangle behind her. Her arm stretched out to the pillow beside her...gently feeling the person who laid there, still sleeping. 

She smiled. He was still there.

* * *

_"It's Not Over" by Daughtry_

Ernst Volger closed his eyes, letting a shudder pass through his whole body. Creases appeared on his forehead between thick bushy eyebrows. How could things have gotten so out of control, so fast?

Nora Barlow stood in front of him. A smile was playing across her lips. With one hand then, she eased the frown out of the man's face. He relaxed on the outside of course, but on the inside he couldn't help but think, _how long can I love her until something serious goes wrong?'_

* * *

_"Love in your Eyes" by Soraya_

Nora held his picture delicately to her chest. Her hands trembled as she remembered the day as clearly as if it was yesterday. In reality it was already three whole years ago.

She sighed a bit sadly--now he was gone. Probably forever.

Others just said to get over him. He was an Austrian Clanker, after all. But no matter how hard she tried to move on, she just couldn't. Because he had taught her how to love.

* * *

_"Murder of One" by Counting Crows_

A soft knock on her window startled nineteen-year-old Nora Barlow off of her bed. As she went to her apartment window and pulled back the curtain, a tall lanky unshaven guy with a kind of shy smiled appeared. She gasped. 

"Ernst! What--" she laughed suddenly. "What on earth are you doing here?"

He smiled again, climbing out of the window this time. "Keeping my promise."

She blushed. "Yes, but I didn't mean--like this! You just climbed through my window. But what--" she lowered her voice nervously. "What would Grandfather say if he knew?"

"He won't know." her friend murmured, before wrapping his arms around her so that she was pulled closer to him. And then he kissed her.

* * *

_"Stay Awhile" by Soraya_

"No--wait, don't go." Nora said behind me, grabbing my shoulder. I stiffened, and she let go, both of us just listening to my breath go out of my chest in a sort of hiss. My hand gripped the doorknob so hard that my knuckles turned white. 

"I have to." I whispered. I was facing the door. 

"No you don't. Please. You just got here--"

"You're married!" I yelled, and I finally whirled around to face her. 

"I don't care!" she said just as loudly. "I hate him. And I--you--" she stopped and it was her turn to turn away from me this time. When she spoke again though, her voice was hard and cold. "Never mind. I wouldn't expect a _Clanker_ \--" she spit the word. "--to understand anyway."

"Nora," I said softer, facing her back. "Listen--"

And she turned around again and stepped closer to me so that our faces were only inches apart. I swear she was close enough so her lips almost brushed against my mustache. 

"I love you." she whispered.

* * *

_"Home" by Phillip Phillips_

The truck rumbled down the dirt road, its wheels kicking up dust and grass along the way. Nora looks 


End file.
